If It Makes You Happy
by SnappleApple450
Summary: *20 years, after Breaking Dawn* Edward leaves Bella because he no longer loves her. What happens when she meets Mike Newton's son? Trust me this story has a happy ending! You wont be sorry! It's the story after the story! if that makes any sense!
1. Emptiness

**Hey peoples!  
I finally got my own site!  
I was bumming off my friend mangotango450.  
I was formally known as puppy_luv,  
But now I changed it to...  
SnappleApple450!  
Yay!**

**I wrote this story when I was mad.  
I guess I could blame PMS!  
I did the unforgivible thing.  
I made Edward the bad guy!  
*gasp*  
I know. It's horrible.  
I about killed myself when I did.  
Don't freak out.  
In the end, _everything_ is perfect.  
Trust me, I couldn't live with myself if I left it like that!  
So, read my story and please, please, please don't hate me!**

**snappleapple450**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Emptiness

I sat quietly listening to the birds outside. I couldn't put it off any longer. I walked over to where Edward was reading. He opened his arms for me. I sat down and started.

"Edward, you still love me, right? You're not tired of me?" I asked too afraid to hear the answer.

His face showed an expression I'd never seen before.

"What are you talking about?"

I closed my eyes and focused on my shield. I removed it so he could see my thoughts. I showed the most recent nights and how he would always be busy with something. Next, I showed his many trips alone. Finally, I ended with us kissing. They felt cold and distant, like he wasn't even there. My shield snapped back into place. His face was blank. No emotion.

I hugged him. "Say something!" I cried.

"What do you want me to say?"

My tearless sobs came. "I don't know! Tell me I'm wrong! Tell me I'm imagining things! Tell me you love me just as much as the day you asked me to marry you! Tell me anything but goodbye."

He wrapped his arms around me, but didn't say anything.

"Please say _something_." I whispered.

He took a deep breath. "Maybe I need some time alone to think. You know, get away for awhile." he replied slowly.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wanted so bad to have _not_ heard that!

I looked into his once loving eyes. "If you need to rethink our love for eachother, then you can have all the time in the world. Spend the rest of eternity _rethinking_ _our love_."

His eyes got big. "What are you saying!"

I closed my eyes. "Get out," I said calmly, "Get out of my house. Get out of my life. Just. Get. Out."

He didn't speak as he walked out forever. I was empty inside. I wanted to feel something. Sadness. Anger. Shock. Anything, but emptiness.

Renesmee came in. "Why did dad leave? Is he going on another trip?"

I hugged her tight to my body. "Yeah. He's taking a trip."

She looked confused at my reaction. "For how long?"

"For forever..."

She shook her head. "Wh-what do you mean? He's not coming back?! What did you do!"

I sat her down. "He left on his own. We-_he_ doesn't love me anymore."

Tears started rolling down her face. "Not dad. You guys were made for eachother. It's not possible. This is some sick joke, isn't it? Well you can stop now!" She ran out after Edward.

I decided I needed a friend. I grabbed my phone and dialed. It rang twice.

"Hello?"

"Jacob? I need you. Can you come over?"

"Bella? What's wrong? Don't go anywhere! I'll be there in a few minutes!"

Click.

I hung up and layed on the bed. I heard a short knock and Jacob ran in.

"Bella! Come here." He gave me a much-needed hug. Ever since he imprinted on Renesmee, he became the brother I always saw him as. Finally, emotions came pouring in. My sobs were quiet.

"Did Edward hurt you? Where is that bastard? I'll kill him."

I buried my face in his shoulder. "Jacob. I...I'm not sure what just happened. I-I-I feel so empty. After 20 years of marriage, it's gone in seconds."

He held me tight. "Bella...name it and I'll do it. You want me track him down and kill him, I'll do it."

He started to move towards the door.

"No. Let him go. I just want you to stay with me. Don't hurt him. Dispite how he feels about me, I still love him with all my heart. I only want him to be happy. If that means it doesn't include me then so be it."

He sounded shocked. "Bella, how can you say that!? He hurt you and you still love him!? You cease to amaze me!"

I tried to laugh, but it came out sounding like a bark.

Jacob stayed with me all night. I felt bad for being so selfish. His eyes would droop every now and then. His stomach growled around 5ish in the morning.

"Go home Jacob. Thank you for staying with me. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

He looked at me with worried eyes. "Will you be okay? You're not gonna go all suicidal on me, right?"

I smiled. "I'll go see Jasper. He'll fix me."

He hugged me goodbye.

I figured I probably should go over and see him and Alice.

* * *

**What do you think? Horrible, right? All I ask of you is to trust me. It gets better. Just wait till she meets Mike's son!  
Read and review, but hold off on the hate mail till you finish the story.  
I have already written the ending, but I'm curious to hear your ideas.  
How do you think I make Edward the good guy again without making Bella weak?  
Can't wait to hear your opinions!**

**snappleapple450**


	2. Past Tense

**Come on. I know you can write more reviews than that!  
I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting.  
I do apologize about that.  
I've been reading Midnight Sun and that has completely taken over!  
*Ahh...Edward.*  
Sorry, here's the next chapter!**

**snappleapple450**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Past Tense

The big house came into view. Alice was already on the porch waiting. She reached out for me.

"I'm okay Alice. Really. I just need something to take my mind off of it. Is Jasper home?"

"Yeah, it took a lot to convince him to stay and _not_ kill Edward. I am a little worried about Emmett, though. He cares a lot for you, we all do. I can't believe Edward would do that-"

I held my hand up to stop her. "Please stop. I need Jasper."

She closed her mouth and nodded. "Jasper!"

He came running in. "Hello, Bella," his face looked confused, "are you okay?"

I shook my head. "I feel empty. Can you change that?"

A wave of sadness hit me hard. I stared at him. I didn't want sadness.

"I think you should cope with this. Get it out now."

I started to cry again. At that instant Emmett walked in. One look at my face and he was ready to kill.

"Edward is a dead man."

I couldn't react. I collapsed to the floor. Emmett flew to my side.

"Bella, I won't kill him if that's what you want, but I _will_ hurt him so bad that he'll be wishing for death. I can't stand to see you like this."

I got my feelings in order-with the help of Jasper. "You guys have got to try to understand. I don't want him to be unhappy. I still love him. Just let him go, please."

As much as Emmett and Jasper hated what I said, they respected it. Carlisle walked in with Esme. Esme looked worse than I did, Carlisle showed no emotions.

"We've decided we need a change of scenery. I think we've been gone long enough to move back to Forks. I bet Charlie will be glad to see us again."

Everyone nodded in agreement. A little trickle of happiness ran down my spine. I couldn't wait to see Charlie again. It's been twenty years since I'd seen him. We wrote to eachother and talked on the phone, but we haven't actually visited.

That night, Renesmee came home. She didn't speak or glance my way. She just walked straight to bed. I walked into her room where she layed.

"We're moving back to Forks tomorrow." She didn't respond. I sighed. "Baby, you know I hate this more than anyone. I'd change it if I could, you know I would!"

She rolled over to face me. "I chased after him. You know, so I could hear his side. When I found him, he was with Tanya. He saw me and...and he yelled at me. He told me to go home and forget about him. Mom...I don't even know who he is anymore." She started to cry.

I ran to her. "Oh baby! Niether do I. We'll get through this together. Don't worry." I tried to comfort her. I cried silently with her. After awhile she quieted down.

"Mom, if it's not too much to ask...could you tell me the story of how you and dad met?"

I closed my eyes. "Of course, sweetie." I tucked her in tighter. Even though she was technically an adult, I still liked to do these little motherly things. She never seemed to mind.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl. She moved to a small town up north with her father. She was fair and quiet. Boys from all around the town would came to see her. They would try to woo her, but with no prevail. One day, she saw a boy from across the room. He was perfect in every way. Tall, strong, mysterious, but something was different about him that others didn't have. He was unusually pale with eyes of topaz. He was the most beautiful creature she ever layed eyes on. Girls would try to persuade her otherwise for he was out of reach...even for her. She never thought she would be anything more than a face he sat next to everyday. Until one day, he talked to her. He tried to warn her that he was dangerous, but she wouldn't listen. She was too obsessively in love with him. He found her prone to accidents and trouble, making her a damsel in distress. That wouldn't be a problem if he could read her mind, but she was special. This attracted him, but not as much as her blood did. She smelled so wonderful, different from others. It took a lot to control that hunger in him...but he did it. He found himself in love with the girl and vice versa. They spent every day that they could together. Later on, a group of wanderers came by. One of them decided he would hunt the girl. The boy and his family tried to save her, but the hunter caught her. She was almost dead when the boy saved her. After she got better, she decided she didn't want to be the damsel in distress any longer. She wanted to live with him forever as a vampire." My voice started to break.

"What happened next?" Renesmee asked quietly.

I forced a laugh. "Patience, Renesmee. Maybe, we should save the story for another night." I suggested.

She groaned, but agreed. I kissed her goodnight.

Back at the main house, everyone was busy packing. I helped box up everything. We finished around seven. I went back to my house to wake Renesmee up. Jacob beat me to it. He had her bags in his arms ready to leave.

"You can put those in the moving van."

He nodded and headed towards the direction I pointed. Renesmee started to follow him.

"Renesmee?" She turned to me. "Renesmee, I realize you're old enough to live by yourself...so...I am giving you and Jacob my old house. The one you grew up in. I'm moving into the main house."

She looked ecstatic. "Really!? Oh thank you, mom! You don't mind Jacob and I living together?"

I made a face. "I don't like, but I have to let you go at some point, right? Most parents only get like 18 years. I've had 20. Besides, you'll only live a little ways from me."

She hugged me. "Thanks mom."

* * *

**It just gets better and better.  
What did you think?  
Love it? Hate it? Please review!  
I would really like to see your ideas!  
Be creative!  
Just know that neither Bella nor Edward cave on the begging.**

**snappleapple450**


	3. Surprises

**Thanks for all the people that have read my story.  
I can't wait to hear more of your thoughts.  
Hope you like this chapter!**

**shout outs!  
mangotango450: ...thanks for the...um...reviews.  
to my cousin Kortney(who has cancer): keep your chin up! you'll get through this!  
to all my fans: thanks for no hate mail!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Surprises

***first day in Forks***

It didn't take long to unload everything. A family full of vampires with many years expierience on moving was real helpful. Everything looked the same as if we just left the house. Weeds had overgrown, but nothing unmanagable. Carlisle or one of the boys would come every few years to keep the house in order.

"Well school starts tomorrow. Have you got your schedules?" Esme asked with a motherly tone.

We all groaned in unison.

"Do you have your stories straight?" Carlisle asked looking mainly at me and Renesmee, the newest members of the family.

"We're adopted. Rosalie and Jasper are siblings and Renesmee and I are, too. Emmett and Alice however, are loners. We moved here from Alaska... Did I get everything?" I asked going over my words in my mind making sure.

"That's right. Good work." Carlilse patted me on the back. I could tell Carlilse and Jasper were watching me. It was like the first day I became a vampire all over again. They were waiting for a breakdown or explosion that wasn't coming. I watched myself infront of Jasper. He wouldn't leave me alone for more than a few minutes. Alice kept growling at him to back off.

After we finished unloading everything, I took my boxes up to my new room. Alice offered to switch rooms with me. Even though that was a huge sacrifice on her part, considering the custom-made closet in her room. I didn't mind taking Edward's room, the memories left with Edward so I had nothing to worry about.

I worked hard to keep my mind busy, just in case. I didn't pay attention to details as I rearranged the black leather couch. As soon as I finished, I ran downstairs. Everyone was already done unpacking.

"Hey. I'm gonna go see Charlie. See you later."

They waved goodbye as I walked to my car. I got a new one since I moved from here. Edward had the least ostentatious, but now that he was gone we were going to use mine. It only took a few minutes to get to Charlie's house. I was scared to see him. After all, it has been twenty years since I'd seen him. I took a deep breath and knocked. I heard him inside. He was watching a game on tv. Shocker! It took a few minutes for him to reach the door. He looked a lot older, but I could still see the Charlie I grew up with. Relief washed over me when my worst fears weren't true. The look on his face was a mixture of surprise, love, and amazement.

"Bella?"

I hugged him.

"Hi dad. How've you been?"

He lead me into the living room. Everything looked exactly as I had left it with a few more pictures added. One of me on my wedding day and one of Renesmee when she was only a couple months old.

"So tell me what's going on." he said in his same old husky voice.

I sat down next to him. "Renesmee has grown up. She's living with Jacob in Edward's and my old house."

"Where are you and Edward living, then?"

I winced. I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Actually dad, Edward and I no longer live together. I'm not sure where he is."

Charlie's body went rigid. "Meaning what?"

"Edward left or rather I told him to leave. It only just happened three days ago. I haven't thought much about it." I was shocked at my words. Was it really only three days ago?!

He put his face in his hands. "I'll k-"

"Don't say it, dad. Emmett, Jasper and Jacob have already offered. I just want to forget it." I sounded exasperated.

He eyed me for a long time. "You still love him, don't you?" he pondered.

I closed my eyes so I couldn't see his face. "More than anything. Please don't question me. Just know I want him to be happy no matter what."

Charlie was the first person to look at me with understanding. "I felt the same way about your mother. I wanted her to be happy. If that meant life without me then so be it. I don't think Edward deserves this kindness from you, but if that's how you feel..."

I hugged him again. "Thank you so much. I needed that."

He hugged back, but I could tell he was uncomfortable. I quickly changed the subject.

"I can't wait for you to see Renesmee. She has grown up so fast...lyterally! She and Jacob will be getting married soon...I suspect."

He smiled at the news. "Could I come over sometime?"

"Of course, Dad! You are always welcome!" I exclaimed.

He smiled again, but it turned into a yawn.

"Good night, Dad. I'll see you soon. I've got to go to school in the morning, but maybe after that."

He looked at me confused. "School?"

"We have an image to uphold. Oh, if anyone asks the story is: Renesmee and I are sisters. We are Bella's daughter's. I was named after her. Got it?"

He thought for a moment then nodded. "Goodnight Bella."

I went back home and decided to look over the school registry. Only a few looked familier with jr. added onto the end of the name. Two names caught my attention. Ben and Isabella Newton. Those must be Mike's kids. I couldn't believe he named his daughter after me. He clearly still had problems. I wonder who he married. A lot of the last names looked familier, but that was hours of looking at the screen, I realized what time it was.

Alice came up behind me. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking at the kids we'll be going to school with. Is it weird for you to go to school with kids of kids we _used_ to go to school with?"

She thought about it. "It was at first, but I've gotten used to it. You will, too."

I scrolled up to the Newton kids. "Look at this. Isabella Newton. You remember Mike Newton?"

She stared at it. "Oh. My. God. That's funny!" She rolled around laughing.

Emmett and Jasper came in. "What's so funny?"

"Mike's still obsessed with me. He has a daughter named Isabella."

They joined in the laughter.

I heard Rosalie call from outside. "Come on! We'll be late for school!"

I grabbed my schoolbag and left. We pulled into the familier parking lot. So many memories came flooding back. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder. I immiediatly felt better.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "Hey, where's Renesmee?"

Emmett laughed. "Some mother you are! You just now realized she's not with us?!"

Rosalie looked at him sturnly, but I could see a smile tugging at her mouth. "Jacob dropped her off a little while before us. She's inside getting our schedules. Come on."

Renesmee was just walking out of the building when we caught her. She passed the papers out. I was in french this year. I already knew spanish, italian, and latin. I also knew math...well more math than I did before. Edward had helped me learn.

"Well...no point in waiting. Time for high school, again." Alice sighed.

"See you at lunch! Same table!" I called behind me.

* * *

**Not much has happened yet, but it will...  
Next chapter will be great!  
First day of high school!  
I still haven't heard many ideas on how to get Bella and Edward back together.  
*wink wink nudge nudge*  
that's your cue to write millions of reviews, in case you missed it.  
tell me what you think so far...**

**SnapAp450**


	4. Spotlight

**Really people...  
Reviews are the only thing I want in return.  
Can't you just take a few minutes to write a quick review?  
Something like: "I love it! Keep writing!" that's all I ask.  
Please review. I'm on my knees!  
Oh! BTW Happy St. Patrick's Day!  
You guys rock! Keep reading my story and I promise you won't be disappointed...  
Although I am a little disappointed in you ideas...  
No one is anywhere close! Think harder!**

**Shout-outs:  
Mrs-Cullen-410: I like your idea of Mike coming to the school. I'll see if there's a spot in my story I can use that. :D  
mangotango450: thanks for listening to all my 'word vomit' about Edward!  
Zac-man(my brother): thanks for not throwing a pillow at me every time I start with Twilight. I'll pay you back somehow...  
*clearly I'm obsessed...***

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Spotlight

As soon as I entered the classroom it was as if a giant spotlight was pointed at me. I should be used to this by now considering this was my fourth time in high school. Their eyes were big and their mouths gaping. I smiled innocently and walked to the teachers' desk. He was a young man in his twenties. Even he stared. He practically drooled on his papers.

"Hi. I'm Bella Cullen." My voice didn't help anything.

"Oh! I-I-I'm Mr. Benson. Your English teacher" *_as if that wasn't obvious* _"Please take a seat."

He looked at the front row and saw all the desk were taken. Reluctantly he sent me to the very back. I smiled without showing my teeth like Rosalie taught me. The Cullens' have given me so many lessons on how to act human. Talk this way, smile that way, walk like this, blink this many times. The list goes on. There's only so much that can be done to act human. I took my seat ignoring the stares. I could hear kids whispering to each other about me. I'd only been hear for no more than five minutes and already rumors were starting. Mr. Benson continued with his class although no one listened. I opened my notebook and started to doodle aimlessly. I noticed the teacher's eyes on me. How funny would it be to have a teacher hit on me...eww. Never mind, that would be so gross! Edward would be going crazy if he could read these guys minds. I stopped that line of thinking. Edward wasn't here, so I have nothing to worry about.

After class a tall boy with dark hair and muscles walked up to me.

"Hello, I'm Ben Newton."

Wow! This was Mike's son? He was cute for a human...

"Newton? Is your dad Mike Newton?"

He smiled sheepishly. "You know him?"

Uh-oh made a mistake. "Uh, no. I mean, my mom talked about a Mike Newton." I corrected myself.

"Really? Who's your mom?"

I didn't know if I was making a mistake. "Isabella Swan. I was named after her. She went to school here a long time ago. My da-grandpa was the police chief a while back."

He seemed to recognize the name.

A lop-sided smile played across his lips. "Isabella?"

I nodded. "It's my name, too. I prefer Bella."

He still looked dazed. "Isabella."

Exasperated I replied, "Yes Isabella! What's the big deal?!"

He looked scared at my sudden outburst. I tried smiling kindly again. "I-It's just that my sister's name is Isabella. Now I know where he got the name."

I laughed quietly to myself.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" he asked hopeful. He was just like his father...

"No thanks. I'll find it." _I know my way around,_ I added quietly.

I had U.S. History next. The same thing happened, except no one had the guts to say hello. I finally saw a familiar face in French. Alice was sitting by an empty desk. I went to the teacher's desk to introduce myself. She pointed to the desk without looking up. Alice smiled at me. I sat down and pulled my french book out.

"I met Isabella Newton." Alice whispered too low for human ears to hear.

"Really? Does she look anything like Mike?"

She laughed quietly. "Not really. She looks more like Jessica."

I turned my head to face her. "He married Jessica?!"

She nodded real fast. I should have seen that coming. I mean, who else, right?

"I met Ben. He looks and acts like Mike a lot."

We both laughed at this.

"Okay class, settle down. We have two new students with us. Isabella and Alice Cullen." She announced in french.

I didn't know a lot but I knew she was introducing us. We smiled politely. The kids gawked at us. I figured out that if you look at them they turn away. Just like I did when Edward would look at me. Class went by slowly. I paid attention as much as possible, but it was easy to be distracted. I watched the clock tick down the hour. As soon as it rang I was out of my seat. My next class was algebra. Isabella was in this class. The teacher introduced me as Isabella Cullen. Apparently rumors spread even to teachers. A girl looked up when she heard the name. She seemed real curious. I smiled at her hoping that she would look away, but that only made her look more intently. I found a seat in the middle of the room away from the girl. I didn't bother listening to the teacher. Instead I took the time to practice expanding my shield. I didn't realize the time passed so fast. Just like her brother, Isabella walked up to me.

"Hello." She was quiet and a little shy.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said politely.

She laughed. "Me too!"

I forced a laugh. I really didn't want to be here. It was finally lunch and she was wasting my time.

"Do you want o eat lunch with my brother and I?" She blurted. She sounded just as hopeful as Ben.

It took me by surprise, but I controlled my facial expression. "No thank you. My family is waiting for me."

I walked out of the room. She wouldn't give up.

"Well, maybe some other time then."

The last time someone said that I got suckered into prom. "I don't know. We'll see." I said quickly.

I walked even faster. I guess she finally got the message because she didn't follow. The lunchroom was full. I grabbed a tray full of food and searched the room for my family. They were sitting at our table. I walked over and sat down.

"Hey, Bells. How goes it?" Jasper asked mindlessly.

"Fine. It's weird seeing different kids and teachers here. They act the same, though." I commented.

Renesmee joined us. "Hey mom!"

"Renesmee remember? I'm Bella. Your sister. Don't forget, okay?"

She gave me a sorry look. "I'm sorry, _Bella_." She giggled at the name.

"So, have you made any friends?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "Have _you_ made any friends?" She asked sarcastically.

I shrugged. "Good point."

We talked about how our day was going and what we were going to do later.

"Isabella is a nice girl." Rosalie remarked.

Everybody agreed. "That's weird she's in a class with each of us. Even Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper's classes." Alice thought aloud.

"I have a feeling she'll be as hard to get rid of as Mike! She wouldn't leave me alone." I exclaimed.

They laughed at my misfortune. I noticed Renesmee kept glancing towards a table across the room.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked.

She quickly looked down at her plate. "No one. Just looking at all the people." she mumbled.

"I can't believe that dog let you come without a fight." Rosalie muttered.

Renesmee hated Rosalie's comments about Jacob. "Rose! He's my boyfriend. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call him names!" Rosalie shrugged it off making Renesmee madder. "I don't go around calling _your _husband names!"

Emmett looked up. "What names would you call me?"

I stopped Renesmee before she could answer. "Probably names like Teddy Bear, right Renesmee?" I squeezed her arm.

"Yeah, Teddy Bear." Renesmee mumbled.

Emmett laughed. "Ha! Me a _teddy bear_! You're funny Nessie." Emmett continued to chuckle to himself.

I gave Renesmee my mother look. She shrank back in her chair. We finished our lunch period in silence. It was weird that I had Biology and gym for my last two periods. I was scared to go into Biology. My old butterflies returned as soon as I saw the door. I hated it, but I walked in anyway. I couldn't skip Biology all year. The room looked like it did twenty years ago. I walked over to the teacher.

"Hello. I'm Bella Cullen." I chimed trying to sound happy.

He looked up at me. Man was he old! He seemed to recognize me. **Oh my god! It's Mr. Banner!**

"May I go sit down?" I asked hesitantly.

"Bella Cullen you say? Is your first name Isabella?" He recognized me. Shoot!

"Yeah. I was named after my mom, Isabella Swan."

He had a look of shock on his face. "You look just like her. It's uncanny!"

_Yeah, except for the golden eyes and pale-er skin. _I thought.

"Did you teach my mom?" I asked trying to play innocent.

He couldn't regain composure to speak so he just nodded. I smiled and walked to my seat. It was the same table Edward and I use to sit at. This was going to be a long year. Mr. Banner recovered from the shock and started to teach. Just then the door flew open.

"Sorry, Mr. Banner! I got caught in the hallway rush!"

I didn't bother to look up until I heard the voice. It was Ben Newton. He saw me and smiled. I quickly looked around the room and saw that all the tables were filled except for mine. This was going to be a _very_ long year.

He sat down in Edward's seat. "Hey, remember me?" He asked more eager than the situation called for.

"Ben, right?"

His smile got even bigger-I didn't think that was possible! Ben was nice. I liked him. It couldn't hurt to give him the time of day. Besides, I needed some friends to get my mind off of...certain problems. Someone that didn't know me like my family did. There were no rules of vampires that said we had to be antisocial. Ben stayed quiet for the rest of the class. I tried to pay attention, but Mr. Banner was teaching the same stuff he did twenty years ago. I saw Ben look over at me every five minutes. After class, he finally said something.

"Do you need any help finding your next class?"

"I'm headed to gym, actually. I think I can find it."

"That's my next class, too!"

He seemed thrilled...just like his dad. Talk about Deja vu! We walked to class together. He enjoyed that more than he should have. He talked all the way to gym. I smiled and answered any questions he had. I decided not to act all mysterious like Edward did because that just makes them all the more suspicious. When I was changing in the dressing room, I could feel all the envious eyes on my perfect body. Now that I was a vampire I wasn't a danger to the human race...at least not in the form of clumsiness! I was graceful so gym didn't scare me that much anymore.

Ben ran up to me. "Want to be my partner? We're playing tennis!"

I grabbed the racket he held out to me. "Sure, I'd love to!"

I stayed in the back letting Ben show off. I decided that maybe hanging out with him wouldn't be such a bad idea. I wasn't going to be the type of antisocial person that Edward was. I can make friends, no I _will_ make friends! Just because I'm different in the way of my diet, doesn't mean I can't have fun and be a normal teenager.

He caught up to me after gym. "Bella! Wait!" I turned around. Ben looked breathless. "Man, you can walk fast!"

_Mental Note: Practice your walk_

He caught his breath after a few seconds. "I know we just met today, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me this Saturday. I know the perfect hiking spot."

I was shocked at the suddenness of the question. "I'll have to check the weather."

"Why?"

"When it's sunny, my family and I go camping. If it isn't sunny, I'd love to." I replied happily.

He was overjoyed. "Great! See you tomorrow!" He ran off towards a suburban. It was the same suburban Mike had.

I saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie standing by my car. "Hey guys. Where's Renesmee?" I looked around for her.

"She probably met some people." Rosalie said bored.

We all looked at Alice. She was filing her nails.

"Patience. She's coming. Mr. Banner stopped her in the hall."

I unlocked the car doors and got in. "Hey Alice? Will it be raining this Saturday?" I asked trying to act nonchalantly.

I didn't fool her. She smiled. "No,"

I looked down at my hands disappointed.

"But...it will be cloudy all day." She finished. "Have fun." She added smugly.

Everyone looked from her to me. I sighed. "Mike's son asked me out. I thought I'd give him a chance."

Emmett laughed. "Does this have anything to do with the fact that Edward _loathes_ Mike?"

"Emmett! How could you even suggest such a thing?! That never even crossed my mind!" Although now that he mentioned it, that was a plus to it.

He shut up after that. Renesmee jumped in the car.

"Sorry I'm . Banner stopped me after class. Man is he old!"

I laughed. "He was my teacher when I went to school here. Why did he stop you?"

"He was asking me about my sister, Bella. He was shocked when he saw me. Not the usual wow-she's-pretty shock. It was more like a wow-she-looks-familiar kind." She explained.

We laughed as we pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Mike's son...wow.  
What do you think?  
Please review for me!  
I would love nothing more than reviews.**

**Oh! BTW, I got an e-mail from a fanficioner about my other story "Emmett's Mistake"(under the name mangotango450).  
I am happy to announce that I will resume writing it!  
If you haven't read it yet, I would recommend doing so.  
It's great and I think you would really enjoy it!**

**SnapAp450**


	5. Unexpected

**This is where my story gets REAL good.  
My mood ring is changing colors just thinking about it!  
Are you guys excited about Twilight coming out on DVD tomorrow?  
I know I am. I missed it in theaters so I can't wait!  
I've been saving my money to buy it. I even passed up a chance for sushi(my fave) and ice cream!  
Well anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Unexpected

Esme was at home adding finishing touches to the old house when we got there. She smiled at us through a vase of flowers she was setting on the piano.

"Hello dear. How was school?" She asked Renesmee using her maternal voice.

"Great. I made a lot of friends and no one stared at me all day." She replied sarcastically.

"Renesmee." I scolded sternly.

She apologized and ran off to her house. **Her house.**Was I crazy when I said she could live with Jacob? I walked up to my room. I had a lot of homework to get through. Another advantage of being a vampire: I could write really fast. I opened the door to my room and for a minute I thought I was hallucinating. Could vampires hallucinate? Edward was sitting on the black leather couch as if he was supposed to be there! When he saw me his eyes lit up-like they use to.

"Bella-"

"What are you doing here?" I sounded like I didn't really care. Even though I thought the total opposite.

He looked around. "I...live here." He said with fake confusion. Technically he was right, but I wasn't about to admit it.

"Shall we ask your brothers if you still live here? Maybe your sisters. Or better yet, let's ask your _daughter_." I hissed menacingly.

"What are you talking about?" He looked annoyed.

"I'm talking about your behavior and actions. I'm talking about how you treated your daughter when she only went to hear your side. That's right. She didn't believe me. She wanted to hear her father's explanation because she trusted him to tell her the truth." Edward looked sick. I continued releasing all the hate I had for him. "It's too bad she couldn't find him. Instead she found a heartless bastard. What's worse is knowing he'll never return." I finished in a grave voice. He never took his eyes from mine. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

Finally, he stood up. "That's the thing. I _have_ come back. I left, but I'm back now. Can't we just forgive and forget?" He pleaded.

"I have." I replied simply. "I forgave you the moment you left. And I forgot you the second I met someone else."

He cringed. "Who?!"

I sat down nonchalantly. "You wouldn't know him...but you knew his dad. His name is Ben..._Newton_. He's really swee-"

"Newton?!"

"Yes, Newton. He asked me out and I gladly accepted."

I had never seen so many emotions on one face at the same time. Anger. Jealousy. Shock. Humor. Longing... I knew I was enjoying this too much, but I couldn't stop.

"It's actually rather comical. He has biology with me and guess where we sit."

The dark humor and jealousy over-ruled. "I bet he acts just like his dad." He was right on the nose with that one.

"We even have gym together. He does act a lot like Mike, but a better version. His sister is the same way."

Edward's face was dark with jealousy. "Bella I'm sorry. I don't know what was going through my mind. Inside I know that I still love you." His eyes bored into mine with sincerity. I wanted nothing more than to forgive him, but I couldn't. He did wrong. I can't just take him back. "I love you, Bella." I wanted to scream_ I love you too!_, but I didn't. I controlled myself.

"Edward, you had as yours forever, but you dumped me to the side. I forgive you...but that doesn't mean you can come back." I said my voice didn't skip a beat.

His sad eyes looked into mine. "I'll leave if it makes you happy, but first could you do a small favor?" I eyed him with suspicion. "Could you show me the past few days?" He pleaded.

I figured it couldn't hurt to show him what's happened. I closed my eyes and removed my shield with ease. The last four days replayed in my mind. The emptiness. The threats from Jacob. The threats from his brothers. The threats from Charlie. Then I showed Ben and I walking and talking and sitting at our table in Biology. Finally, I ended with Ben asking me out. I opened my eyes and saw the grief on Edward's face. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Goodbye Edward."

He stood up and started to walk out. "Goodnight Bella." He replied sounding hurt and defeated.

I heard his choice of words and stopped him. "Not goodnight. _Goodbye_." I corrected.

He left without another word. I collapsed onto the couch trying to understand what just happened. Alice and Rosalie knocked, but didn't wait for a reply.

"What was Edward doing here?" Alice asked.

"Oh good. You saw him, too. I was beginning to think I imagined it."

Alice asked again. "What did he want?"

"Forgiveness."

"I'm so sorry. I should have been watching out for him. I could have prepared you." She apologized.

"Nothing could have prepared me for that." I sat up. "Did Emmett and Jasper see him?" I asked a little worried.

They both looked down at their feet. "They're talking to him outside." Rosalie mumbled.

"Talking?! Meaning just words? or fists?"

"Talking right now, but it's about to get nasty." Alice whispered.

I ran out of the room. Esme was by the window wringing her hands.

"What's happening?" I cried.

She didn't answer. The door was open so I ran out following their scent. I heard faint voices in the distance.

"Why did you come back Edward?" Jasper asked menacingly.

"I wanted Bella to forgive me."

"Did you honestly think she would take you back?!" Emmett spat in a deadly tone.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't kill you."

Edward crumpled to the ground. "You should. Please just kill me."

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other. I was ready to defend Edward if they fought, but they didn't do anything.

"Come on Emmett. He's suffering more than we could ever do to him." Jasper reached for Emmett's arm, but Emmett pulled away.

He kneeled down so he was eye level with Edward. "If you ever come back...I'll kill you. You're my brother, but what you did to Bella is unforgivable. Even if she forgave you, don't expect the same chivalry from us." He warned.

Edward didn't move. They started to walk towards me. "Come on, Bella." Jasper reached out for me. I looked back a last time at the crumpled heap that was Edward. I turned and walked away with the boys leaving the love of my life on the ground. We walked in silence. Jasper didn't try any emotional stuff on me. Emmett wrapped his arms around me in an embrace. The house slowly came into view.

"I'm going over to see Renesmee." I stated.

They nodded and continued towards the house. I walked slowly practicing my human pace. I knocked on the door. Jacob answered with a welcoming smile. I hugged him.

"Hi Jacob." I breathed.

"Come on in." His husky voice soothed me. "By the way, thanks for letting us live here. In fact, we have some important news to tell you."

I looked around for Renesmee.

"Nessie! Your mom's here! Oh wait, I mean your sister!" He called.

Renesmee walked in. "Hey, mom. I'm glad you came."

She pointed to the chair for me to sit down. Her and Jacob took the loveseat. I know I've seen this somewhere before, but where?

"Mom, we have some big news." Renesmee stared.

"You're not pregnant are you?" I questioned suspiciously.

"No!" Jacob blurted. "I'm every bit as moral as Edward!"

It felt like a whole load had been lifted. I just assumed, being a mother a tend to do that a lot.

"No mom. We're getting married!" Renesmee squealed.

That's where I've seen this before! Edward and I telling Charlie. Even he assumed I was pregnant.

"Well, congratulations! It's about time you told me." I exclaimed.

They looked at each other. "What do you mean? He just asked me."

"I've been waiting for you to propose since she became an adult." I told Jacob.

They seemed a little shocked. I tried making conversation.

"Personally, I think it's a little weird. Don't you ever feel awkward?"

Renesmee looked confused. "What would be awkward?"

"If I knew my boyfriend made out with my mom, I would definitely feel awkward." I tried picturing Edward kiss Renee. Yeah! Bad image!

Renesmee looked at Jacob wide eyed. "You kissed my mom?!"

Jacob looked nervous. "Sorta. But it was before you were born!" He said in his defense.

Renesmee glared at him. "I bet you've thought of her naked, didn't you?"

Jacob started to protest.

"I bet Seth could tell me."

There was a long awkward silence. I laughed nervously. "I think I hear Alice calling me. Congrats again! Bye!" I backed out of the house. Well mother of the year strikes again.

* * *

**Tell me, did you not love that chapter?  
Not love as in happy, but love as in it was exciting.  
Can you believe what just happened?  
Okay I admit, there was begging, but it didn't do any good.  
Bella held her ground. Bravo!  
The story is almost over. Not much time left to figure out what happens.  
Please write reviews!  
Any ideas yet on the happy end?  
I guess I can give you a hint...  
*I brought _members_of the volturi into the mix.*  
Try and figure out what members and why.**

**SnapAp450**


	6. Sleepover

**You still have no idea about the ending?  
Come on people!  
Only four more chapters left!  
I can't wait to finish this one and move on to the next!**

**Here's the next chapter!  
enjoy**

**shout out!  
Charlotte1993: I really like you. :) Your reviews make me feel so happy. I have considered writing as a career, your comments and others like yours have really been helpful! Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Sleepover

Rosalie and Alice were standing on the staircase in pajamas. They had pillows in each arm.

"What...?" I started to ask, but had a loss for words.

They smiled at me. "Sleepover!"

Alice dropped her pillows on the ground. "I called Isabella Newton and told her to bring some friends for a sleepover."

I looked dazed. "We just met Isabella today. What makes you think she'll come?"

Before she could answer I heard a car pull into our driveway.

"Go get dressed!" Rosalie ordered pushing me up the stairs. I did as she said. I put on baby blue lounge pants and a black tank top. My hair looked messy so I threw it into a sloppy bun.

When I came down, the living room was completely transformed. There were pillows scattered all over the floor. I didn't realize we had so many. Giant popcorn bowls were evenly dispersed throughout the room and three 2 liter bottles of soda were on the table. Alice was standing by the door waiting for them to knock. Outside, I heard whispers and squeals. They rang the doorbell. Alice immediately opened it and squealed.

"Oh I'm so glad you could come on such short notice!"

Six girls filed in hugging pillows and sleeping bags. Their eyes were wide with awe.

"You actually live here?"

"It's so big!"

"I can't believe Isabella is friends with them!"

I saw Isabella standing in the front. She saw me on the stairs. I walked down slowly.

"Hello again." She said.

I smiled politely. "Welcome to our home."

The girls looked nervous, but Isabella seemed right at home. We got settled into the living room. Rosalie grabbed a remote and turned on the music.

Isabella walked up to me. "Where are the boys?"

I saw a couple girls glance our way. She must be speaking for the group. Just then, Emmett and Jasper came down from upstairs.

"We're leaving!" Jasper called over the music.

"Yeah! There's too much girlishness here! I can't take it!" Emmett covered his ears.

"We're going over to Jacob's. He place stinks, but it's better than this." Emmett added.

They walked-more like ran-to the door. A few minutes later, Renesmee ran in. I turned the music down.

"Hey, Renesmee. We're having a slumber party." Rosalie said.

Renesmee was still pressed against the door with a terrified look on her face.

"I was ambushed! They just came in and made themselves at home! **In my home!** They locked me out of my home!" She cried angrily.

"Join us! You can find something to wear in my closet." Alice said. "In fact, let's all go!"

The girls looked at each other hesitantly.

"Her closet is bigger than a mall." I whispered to one girl.

The others over heard me. They practically fell over each other following Alice. The girls froze when she opened her closet door.

"oh."

"my."

"god."

"Do you like it?" Alice taunted.

She walked to the back of the closet and opened three other doors. A shoe closet. A purse closet. And a hat closet.

Alice and Rosalie screamed, "Dress-up!"

The girls grabbed dresses and shoes to try on. I was lost in a sea of clothing. I felt a hand grab me.

"Come on. You'll get trampled."

Once I was to safety, I turned to thank the girl. _Surprise, surprise._ It was Isabella. It was very loud what with all the screaming girls and music.

"I'm doing hair!" I heard Rosalie yell.

"I'm doing make-up!" Alice called.

I laughed. Alice must love this. For so long it was just me, who hated it. Now she had six girls begging for it. I walked out of the room. Isabella followed.

"Why aren't you in there trying on clothes?" I asked.

"I get enough of it from my mom." She replied grabbing a handful of popcorn. "My brother is pretty phyched about your date." She commented.

"Yeah, me too. Can't wait." I agreed half-heartily.

"He says your mom is Isabella Swan?"

I nodded.

"I'm surprised my mom allowed him to name me that! Did you even date him?" She asked grabbing another handful and shoving it in her mouth.

I rolled my eyes. "No! I had gym with him. He was my par-" I stopped. Wait, did she ask if _I_ ever dated him?

She smiled. "I know what you are. Question is, why did you come back?"

I was confused and horrified and at a loss for words for the second time tonight.

She continued. "I mean, why not wait till the generation that knew you died. Mr. Banner recognized you and all the parents in this town will too."

Now I was just terrified. "What are you talking about? He knew my mom." I recited in a calm voice.

She rolled her eyes. "Cut the act. I know what you are." She whispered looking around to make sure no one was listening.

I didn't say anything.

"Of course, if I were you, I would have at least changed my name." She added nonchalantly.

I stared at her staying silent. I thought about the Miranda rights. _I have the right to remain silent. Anything can and will be held against me in the court of law(meaning Volturi,_ I added_). I don't_ think_I have the right to an attorney, so one may or may not be appointed to me. Even if one was appointed to me, they would be under the influence of the Volturi. Great. I lost before I even began._

_Please Alice. You had to have seen this coming! Help me!_

Just then, I got an idea. I stretched my shield away from me. *_Edward, if you can hear me, I need your help. Please help me!...now I feel stupid. I'm talking to myself...in my head. Edward, please be close enough to hear this. I'll feel like an idiot if I find out I'm talking to myself!...*_

I didn't move my eyes from hers. She stayed still, too. Just when I was about to give up hope, Edward came in. He saw Isabella and me on the floor.

"Hello." he said coldly.

Isabella stood up. "Hello Edward. Nice to finally meet you." She reached her hand out to shake. Edward didn't move.

"Edward, Isabella and I were just talking." I kept my shield away with ease. He read my mind and saw the whole conversation.

"Okay. So what are we?" He welcomed with a taunting smile.

"You don't need me to tell you what you are." She replied. "besides, I know you can read my thoughts."

Edward didn't look shaken. "Okay, big deal. We're vampires." She obviously didn't expect this. "So, what do you get out of knowing? Are you going to tell everyone? What do you think they'll do?"

Edward was walking towards her. He had a menacing vampire look on his face. The kind that sends shivers down your spine. Even I was scared just looking at him!

"Um...well...uh..." She slowly backed away terrified. Too afraid to turn away from his glare. She tripped over the pillows laying on the ground.

"Did you really think you could scare us? Let me tell you something...we don't scare so easily." He stopped right above her. "Party's over. Get out."

Carlisle walked in holding a book. He looked up and saw Edward looming over Isabella. "Edward what are you doing here? Didn't your brothers make themselves clear?"

I ran over to Carlisle. "I called him. She knows."

He looked back at the girl wide-eyed. "Yes, Carlisle. She knows that we are vampires." Edward answered an unspoken question. "She says she found out by herself, but I know she's lying." He reached down and pulled her to her feet. He pointed to a chair. Isabella jumped to obey.

"Now Isabella. Explain." She looked scared and nervous. "I believe your innocent. I can see it, but who put you up to it?" Edward used his trance-like smile and his smoldering eyes.

* * *

**I had to stop right there for two reasons.  
One: I love leaving you hanging :P  
Two: If I continued this chapter would be _super_ long!  
Oh my god! The end is so close! I'm so excited for you.  
I'll post the next chapter ASAP!  
I've still got Emmett's Mistake I'm writing, too.**

**R&R please. I live for your comments...and Edward, but let's not get into that...**

**SnappleApple450**


	7. Author's Request

**I have a favor to ask you guys. There are_ a lot_ of Twilight stories on fanfic, but I don't have the time to look through them. If you could give **

**me titles and who they are by, that would be _so_ helpful. So far, I've been looking at other peoples favorites lists. So, if you have a story **

**about Twilight or you know a good story, let me know. Thank you!**

**SnappleApple450**


	8. Revenge

**Oh boy!  
This chapter is so great!  
Everything is explained in this chapter!  
I'm sooooo excited!  
The story is almost over!  
After this I'll start on my next story.  
It takes place during Bella's New Moon.  
It's pretty cool, I hope you stay with me and my stories!**

**Thanks for all the stories you recommended. I look forward to reading them.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Revenge

" I don't know her name." Isabella stammered.

Edward eased up on his hostile stance. "Who ever it is, knows a lot about us. She knew I would be able to read her mind. That's why she kept herself hidden." He explained to us.

"Can't you tell us anything?" I begged Isabella. "Why did you do it?"

She started to panic again. "She made me do it! She said that if I didn't do it, she would hurt me again!" Her eyes were wide from the memory. "I'm sorry. Ben and I couldn't take the pain anymore." She cried.

"What did she do to you?" Carlisle asked soothingly. His doctor side kicked in.

"I'm not sure. She didn't even touch us. One second we were walking and the next thing we know we're curled up in a ball writhing in pain." She tried to explain.

Instantly, Edward and I knew who she was talking about. "Jane." he snarled.

"Why did she hurt Ben? What did she make him do?" I asked.

"She made him date you. He was supposed to take you hiking to the spot where we found the girl."

I saw Edward's mouth turn up in a smile, but then it was gone in an instant.

"Edward, just because I asked you to come, does not mean I forgave you! What you did has not changed." I warned him.

Isabella looked up at me. "It wasn't his fault!"

I looked at her. "It wasn't?!" A flicker of hope sparked in me.

"No, she had another girl with her. Somehow that girl could make you feel a certain way about someone. She did it to Ben. He really liked Brittany, his girlfriend, but then he dumped her for you. He didn't want to, but then all of a sudden he was in love with you. Before he even met you."

I thought back to when Edward was telling me about a girl in the Volturi that could make vampires feel loyal to them. But why would she do that?

Edward answered my thoughts. "She has no reason, but Jane does. Jane hates you."

I remember back when I first saw her in Italy. She tortured Edward, but she couldn't harm me. And when I protected all the vampires when we stood up for Renesmee. She hated being weak.

Edward left Isabella and crossed the room to where I stood. "Bella. I love you. I always have and always will. Nothing will stand between us ever again. I only just found out a few minutes ago. I was coming back to explain when I heard you call for help."

I wrapped my arms around him. "I love you, too! Oh Edward! I've missed you!" I cried.

"I missed you, too." he whispered into my ear. "When I came back earlier today and I told you I knew that deep down I still loved you. It was because she couldn't erase my feelings for you. Only bury them."

I forgot that Carlisle was in the room. "You don't know how happy I am to find that out, but Jane is still out there." he reminded us.

Edward turned back to Isabella. "Where did you see her."

She wiped her eyes. "In the woods. There's a trail Ben and I take. That's where she found us."

"I'll go get Emmett and Jasper. I'm going to need there help." Edward started making his way towards the door.

Just then, Alice came down. "What's going on? I saw Jane."

Carlisle started filling her in on the details.

I stopped Edward. "Wait. I'm coming, too. You'll be powerless against her without my help."

He nodded and grabbed my hand.

The little cottage came into view. Edward ran inside to get them. I heard Edward open the door.

Emmett snarled. "What did I tell you about coming back?"

I heard a loud crash. I ran inside. "Emmett stop! Leave him alone! He's innocent! We'll explain later, but right now we have a bigger problem. Jane is out to get revenge."

Emmett was holding Edward by the collar. He looked at Edward and smiled apologetically.

"Put me down, please." Edward groaned.

Jasper looked thoughtful. "Jane? She's here? Is she alone?"

"She is now." Edward muttered fixing his shirt.

"Let's go kick some pixie butt." Emmett growled.

***

Jacob, Emmett and Jasper joined our hunt. Edward was in the lead, trying to find the trail Isabella mentioned.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Emmett questioned.

"Of course!" Edward snapped.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Edward didn't really **not **love Bella. It was the girl with the power to change people's feelings for each other?" Jacob said.

"Right." I replied.

"And the girl was working for Jane, the little vampire with the pain power, who has it out for Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Right." Edward answered.

"In that case, we're sorry." Emmett and Jasper apologized.

"Forgive and forget, gentlemen. Forgive and forget." Edward called behind him.

Suddenly, we stopped. I smelled the air.

"Jane." Edward growled.

"Wait. Do you smell that?" I asked taking a deeper breath.

Everyone else did the same. "Is that another vampire with her?" Jacob asked.

"There's two with her." Edward corrected.

"Bella? I would feel a whole lot safer if I knew I had a shield around me." Jacob hinted.

"One protection program coming up." I called, stretching my shield around everyone. "Hey Jacob. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Fire away."

"Why haven't I seen any wolves around? Particularly a red-ish brown one."

Jacob looked nervously at his hands. "I've been trying to be more human lately...for Renesmee."

"Aww Jacob. Do you really think she cares whether you're a dog or human? She loves you for you." I tried comforting him.

Emmett and Jasper held back laughs, but a few escaped.

"I've noticed her watching normal people. I bet she wishes she had a normal boyfriend." he muttered.

"She does not. She is in love with you. Nothing can change that." I explained.

"Besides, now would be a great time to phase." Edward added.

Jacob couldn't argue. He ran into the bushes and came out a wolf.

Edward laughed. "Apparently, he hasn't phased in a while. He's having a little reunion."

Jacob put his paw over his eyes and whined. "Hey Jacob, tell them to come along. They'd enjoy a bit of excitement. When we left, all the problems left, too!" Edward told him.

Jacob nodded. A couple minutes passed before we heard paws walking towards us. Seth came into view followed by Leah. When Seth saw us his tail started wagging. Leah bowed her head in acknowledgment.

"Okay, let's think about this. Jane brought two bodyguards with her. We brought four vampires and three werewolves. She's as good as dead." Edward summed up.

Jasper shook his head. "We _know_ she brought two vampires. What we don't know is how strong they are or if she brought others. Jane is weak against Bella's shield, but physical attacks are another story."

"Okay. Let's get physical!" Emmett smiled showing his teeth. "It's 3 against 7. We'll win hands down."

"I agree with Jasper." I commented. "Jane wouldn't be so stupid as to come here with only two other vampires. Granted, she was probably counting on tearing the family apart."

Jacob whined.

"You're right." Edward replied. "maybe Jane's revenge isn't the reason. Maybe it's something bigger. The Volturi don't like us, that's a fact. Maybe, they sent a trap. They'll take any excuse they can to kill us."

Edward was right. The Volturi were just waiting for the smallest problem. Anything to get us. Jane very well could be a trap.

"Is there any law we would be breaking by killing Jane?" I asked hopefully. I was starting to sound like Emmett.

Edward thought about it. "No. The only law we have is 'keep the secret'. Murder isn't against the law for vampires considering all the people they kill for food."

Jacob, Seth, and Leah winced. They hated hearing about the other vampires.

"I'm standing by my 'kill now face consequences later' motto. Besides, Jane broke the one rule that we have by telling Newton's kids. We'll be serving justice!" Emmett explained.

"Is that the logic you use to deal with the quilt?" I joked.

"Yes. Yes it is." he replied smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "Guys, it's getting late. We need to make a decision. Just remember: the longer she's out there, the more people are at risk."

Jacob started growling. Leah and Seth joined him.

"Alright! Let's go!" Emmett yelled following Jane's trail.

We followed behind him. The smell was getting stronger. I flexed my shield to make sure I was in control. We came to a stop about fifty yards from where Jane stood. The two vampires were on each side of her. Everyone was silent.

I walked forward until I was twenty feet from her. "Hello Jane. Gentlemen." I nodded politely towards them.

Jane looked past me. "I see you forgave Edward."

I smiled. "I forgave him the moment he left. Nice try, though."

Edward came to stand next to me. "Is this your only protection?" he mocked.

Jane tsked. "Edward, you should know me better than that." she scolded.

Suddenly, one by one twenty vampires came out into the clearing. Jacob's fur stood on end. Jacob looked over at Edward. Edward nodded in return to a question. I heard a noise from behind me. I took a quick glance, before turning back to Jane. Sam and his pack came out to stand by Jacob. I saw a glimpse of fear in Jane's eyes. Now the odds were 17 to 23. We were still less than her, but I was confident.

"Hey Jasper, is it possible to make them feel scared or hopeless?" I asked him just loud enough for him to hear.

He thought about it then nodded. I flexed my shield to cover Sam. I felt a jolt hitting my shield. Jane was staring me down. When she realized she couldn't do anything, she screamed. **"Attack!"**

The vampires charged us. I could see the unsurity in their eyes. Sam and Jacob barked commands. All the wolves pounced forward.

"Jane is mine." Edward growled making his way across the battlefield.

Emmett was throwing punches at two vampires. Jasper had killed one and was moving onto the next. I focused to keep my shield around everyone. Every now and then I'd feel a tiny shock from Jane, but that's all it amounted to. Jane's army was decreasing...fast. Edward moved confidently towards Jane. She didn't bother hiding the fear in her eyes. I looked around at the bodies strewn about the ground. Emmett, Jasper and the werewolves stood watching Edward and Jane. All around us was silents. Not even birds in the trees made a sound.

"I'm appalled to think that the Volturi thought twenty vampires was enough to kill us. They don't usually make mistakes like that." Edward spoke casually.

"What makes you so sure it's the Volturi that sent me? Maybe I came on my own free will." Jane questioned.

"No. I don't believe that. When you join the Volturi, you lose any free will you may have had. The girl you brought proved that. Oh wait. I killed her." Edward said.

Saying that seemed to explain a lot to Jane.

"It's amazing how she managed to change my feelings for Bella and yet I go back to her anyway. To beg for forgiveness. At the time, I didn't realize it was my fault. Also, how she made Emmett and Jasper so overprotective with Bella." he continued.

Jane looked towards Emmett and Jasper confused. "She only changed your emotions. She never touched them."

I was shocked. They really did mean all that stuff. They were willing to kill their brother for my sake. Love swelled up inside me. I glanced over at them. They smiled back at me.

Jane was getting impatient. "Are you going to kill me or not?"

Edward smiled. "Not. I think living with the knowledge that you can't wrap Bella around your finger like everyone else is punishment worse than death. That's why you came here. You can't stand being vulnerable." Edward replied. "I suggest you go back to Italy before the werewolves lose their self-control. You're done here." Edward turned and walked back towards me.

Jane looked at us in disbelief. I wrapped my arms around him. He reached down and picked me up into his arms.

"Can I come home?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

He leaned down and kissed me as passionately as the first day I became a vampire.

"I missed that." I sighed leaning into his chest.

He flashed his crooked smile that I loved. Jacob growled at Jane. She slowly backed away into the woods and was gone.

* * *

***sigh*  
Doesn't that make you feel all fuzzy inside?  
Was it a good semi-ending?  
****The story's not over yet, though.  
I have one more chapter and an epilogue!**

**Read and Review!**

**SnappleApple450**


	9. Thankfulness

**I'm sorry I'm taking so long for this chapter.  
For one: my computer keeps crashing. you think I'd learn to save my work...  
two: I got the movie! yay!  
three: I've been reading New Moon...again. And yes, I still cry.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Thankfulness

We were making our way back to the house. Jacob and the others chased after Jane. They weren't going to hurt her. They just liked to chase her like dogs chased squirrels. She ran right for the ocean and never looked back. Edward had me by the waist never letting go. I doubt he'll ever let go again. Emmett and Jasper were walking on my other side. Laughing and bragging about how many of the vampires they killed.

"Thank you, guys." Edward finally spoke.

Emmett and Jasper stopped talking and looked at him confused. "For what? We enjoyed the battle, if you really want to call it that."

"Not for that! For taking care of Bella. For protecting her. I mean, you guys were really going to kill me!" he chuckled at the dark memory.

"I'm really sorry about that." Emmett apologized.

"Don't be! You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you act like that! even Carlisle!" he exclaimed happily. "it's nice to know that she was in good hands, while I was...gone."

He hugged me tighter. "Don't forget Charlie and Jacob! They offered to kill you, too." I reminded him.

"Nah!" he waved his hand dismissively. "They were always offering that! They were just waiting for you're signal." he laughed again.

"So, are you still going out with Ben this Friday?" Emmett asked smugly. Edward growled to himself squeezing me tighter to his chest, which was very hard to do while walking.

"I already told him I'd go," I started, but seeing Edward's face I quickly changed. "but, now that Edward killed the girl, I'm sure he's going to get back with his old girlfriend. I know I'm getting back with mine."

Jasper laughed. "with your old girlfriend?"

Edward let go of me for a quick second and smacked Jasper in the head. He returned to me before I could cry out.

"Let's go home. I haven't seen Renesmee, yet." Edward sighed. "I bet she hates me."

I hugged him. "No more than I did."

* * *

Jacob answered the door. "Hey Edward. Bella."

"Where's Renesmme?" Edward asked hesitantly.

Jacob looked down. "I've been explaining it to her. She-"

"Hey Mom! Hello Dad." Renesmee called walking into the living room. We were still standing outside.

"Hey baby. Can we talk?" I asked.

She looked over at Jacob. "Yeah. Come on in."

We followed Jacob inside. Edward looked like he was in pain and waiting for more.

"Jacob told me what happened. I understand it wasn't his fault."

Edward moved towards her. "That doesn't mean I don't feel horrible about it. I want to apologize."

A single tear ran down her face. "I forgive you, Dad!" She ran into his open arms.

"I love you _so_ much." Edward whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, daddy." She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "Well...since you've been gone, Jacob proposed. Look!" She held her hand out. On it was a turquoise stone embedded in a ring.

"Wow. Congrats! When's the wedding?" Edward asked looking at Jacob.

He was smiling up until now. "Um...well?...huh. We never thought about it." Jacob shrugged.

Renesmee was smiling. "_I've_ thought about it. I want a spring wedding! Wildflowers growing, birds chirping. Oh, I can see it now!" She cried excitedly. "Look at how perfect it is!" She ordered pressing her hands to Jacob's and my face.

Instantly, a beautiful meadow flashed in my mind. Different wildflowers were scattered across the forest floor. White lace was dangling from the trees. It _did_ look perfect.

"I know just the meadow." Edward said, smiling.

I remember the meadow he was referring to. Our meadow. "Oh Edward! That's perfect! It's secluded and it has the wildflowers. Charlie and Billy will have a hard time getting to it, but we'll figure something out!" I started to plan. "Alice and Rosalie can help with the decorations and the dress. Oh, I can't wait to get started! We only have roughly three months!" I was scaring myself. I sounded like Alice!

Edward and Jacob backed away. Renesmee looked happy and nervous at the same time.

I grabbed her hand. "Come _on_! We've got to start planning!" I pulled her through the door towards the main house.

Alice was already waiting at the door. "The wedding will be perfect!" she squealed. "I didn't think I could top your wedding, Bells. But this, will be the wedding of the-...of all time!"

I smiled. Life couldn't be more perfect. I was back with my love. My daughter was getting married to my best friend. And I was in my favorite place in the world, Forks.

* * *

**Is that not the _best_ ending ever?!  
I loved writing it.  
Unfortunately, when I finished it I still wanted to continue.  
I wanted to do Renesmee's wedding, but how can you top an ending like that above?  
It's simple...you can't.  
So, I decided to do an epilogue.  
look for it soon!  
****  
I can't wait for your comments!  
please write them or else my work will have been for nothing...  
well, almost nothing.  
I enjoy writing.  
Your reviews are like icing on the wedding cake!**

**thanks for reading my story!**

**SnAp450**


	10. Wedding

**The Epilogue!  
*screaming*  
I can't believe I finished the story!  
I've gotten more reviews and 'fans' than I ever thought possible!  
I just wanted to thank you guys for everything.  
I actually remember when I started writing it.  
I wanted to see how you guys would react to a story with Edward as a bad guy.  
I never dreamed it would end like how I made it.  
It just sort of hit me in math class(I think of everything BUT math in math class.)  
Okay, I'm keeping you from my story.  
I want to make it last as long as possible, but that would be mean...**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

Wedding

"And do you Renesmee Carlie Cullen take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad till death do you part?"

Renesmee looked into Jacob's eyes. "I do." She declared.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The preacher announced.

Jacob looked like he was going to explode with happiness as he lifted her veil to kiss his new bride. All around me I heard sighs. Rosalie started up on the piano while Jacob and Renesmee walked down the aisle as a couple.

Edward squeezed my hand. "Our baby has officially grown up. Look at them."

I nodded in agreement. "They remind me of our wedding day."

Edward looked down at me and smiled. "I couldn't agree more." he replied kissing me passionately on the lips.

"Eww, guys! Can't you wait till _after_our wedding?" Renesmee joked.

I turned to face her. "You look so beautiful! If I could cry, I would be!" I hugged her. "I couldn't be more proud."

Jacob reached out to shake Edward's hand, but Edward pulled him into a strangling hug.

"Dad, please don't suffocate my husband." Renesmee begged grabbing his arm.

Edward reluctantly released Jacob. As soon as he was free, I grabbed him. "I never imagined in all my years I would have you for a son. I promise I will be the **best** mother-in-law _ever_!"

"Monster-in-law more like it!" Jacob gasped for air.

Edward grabbed my waist. "We're not the only ones wanting to see them. The guests are sending angry thoughts towards me." I pouted, but allowed it.

All the vampires that stood beside us back when the Volturi came were here. They were more than happy to see Renesmee again. The amazon coven even looked decent. I hardly recognized them if it weren't for their wild eyes. Tanya's family showed up, too. Kate brought Garrett. He took on their lifestyle because he loved Kate so much. Laurent, back when he was still alive, would cheat every now and then. I could tell from Garrett's eyes that he didn't. The only guy that didn't look happy was Nahuel. He stayed in the back watching with a sad look on his face.

I overheard Charlie talking to Billy. "Looks like we're related." Charlie commented lightheartedly.

What a pair! Never in all my years did I think I would be related to our arch-enemy!" Billy laughed. "Yeah, a lot has changed since when you and I were kids," he looked over at Charlie. "well, more for you than for me." he added. He looked over at the crowd of werewolves and vampires. "It really puts a new perspective on life. To see sworn enemies talking and laughing...and getting married." Billy trailed off.

"I bet you never would have pictured your son marrying a vampire." Charlie guessed.

"You probably saw your daughter growing up to be a lawyer or a doctor!"

Charlie agreed. "Instead she grew up to be a mythical creature!"

I laughed. I knew I shouldn't be listening, but I couldn't help it.

Alice stood up on a chair. "Okay, vamps and wolves...and Billy and Charlie. Let's move this party to the field!" She announced.

The wedding wasn't in the meadow like we planned. It was much too small for all the guests. So, we had the wedding at our house and the reception in the field we play baseball in. Benjamin turned out to be a big help with the weather. He moved the clouds around so that a ray of sunlight hit Jacob and Renesmee. Even though the majority of the guests didn't eat food, Jacob's friends did. Emily made the wedding cake. It was a classic white with red swirls on it. As soon as Jacob's friends saw it there was no stopping them. Luckily, we had a bunch of scary friends of Renesmee's to hold them back while they cut the cake.

I walked over to Alice. "This is beautiful. It's too bad this is your last wedding." I commented.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Alice asked innocently.

I waved my hand around. "Every one else is already married. There's no one left."

She smiled like she had a secret. "I decided to do that thing you mentioned awhile back."

I searched my thoughts. "What thing I mentioned awhile back?"

She scoffed like it was obvious. "Don't you remember when I was planning your wedding? You said I should open my own wedding planning business."

"So...you're going to be a wedding planner?" I sarcastically asked.

She squealed in reply.

""That's cool and all, but aren't you a little young to be planning weddings? I mean, to humans you're only what 16? 17? What person in their right mind will ask for help from a child?"

She pouted. "Esme will be the face of my company. I tell her what to tell them and they do it! Trust me, I'm going to be bigger than Vera Wang! And all she does is design the dresses!"

I laughed. "That sounds like fun."

She prattled on, no need for encouragement. "The best part is, we're already rich! So, we can do weddings really cheap! I was going to do them for free, but that would be a little suspicious, don't you think?"

I nodded absentmindedly.

After they cut the cake, it was time for their first dance as husband and wife. I couldn't wait to see Jacob dance. Edward had been helping him for weeks now. Renesmee wasn't a problem, she was naturally graceful. The music started. Jacob held Renesmee close to his chest as they danced across the floor. Jacob did very well with only a few minor mistakes. Edward and I joined them for the next song followed by Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and a few other couples. Seth and a few others were doing the chicken dance in the corner. Edward and I were wrapped in each other's arms. Disconnected from the world.

"I _said_ it's time for the father/daughter dance! **Edward**!" Alice hissed from the stage.

Edward jerked up. "Oh right! I'm the father!"

Everyone laughed as he made his way to the center of the dance floor. Renesmee was there waiting. Edward took her hand.

"Really, Dad. Could you stay with us for just a few more hours?" She asked half annoyed.

The music started and they glided around so gracefully. I grabbed Jacob and pulled him to the floor.

He looked nervous. "Nessie hasn't completely forgiven me for kissing you."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm merely dancing with my new son-in-law. We're both in love with someone, so she's got nothing to worry about. Besides that's gross! I would never do that again!"

"Hey! I wasn't that bad a kisser!" He objected.

I looked away without answering. He laughed quietly to himself.

Leah tapped my shoulder. "May I cut in?"

I released Jacob. "He's all yours, Leah."

I walked off towards the chairs. Tanya was sitting alone. When she saw me coming a worried look crossed her face.

"Hello Tanya." I said politely.

"H-hi Bella."

There was an awkward silence that followed and then just like that she exploded.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I went after Edward like that! You guys were married, I don't know what came over me! I feel really bad and ashamed and embarrassed!"

I held my hand up to stop her. "Didn't we tell you? It wasn't your fault."

She looked confused. "I admit Edward came onto me first, but I allowed it wholeheartedly. I'm as much to blame as Edward."

I shook my head. "It wasn't either of you fault. A girl from Volturi, Chelsea I think her name was, made you feel that way. She wasn't able to completely change how we felt for each other though. She only buried them. Jane was seeking revenge on me. I can't believe no one told you. The guilt you must have been feeling these past months." I hugged her. She still seemed a little dazed. "I know you would never do that to me. It's the past. What's done is done and will never happen again. Ancient history." I explained.

I saw realization sink in. "Oh Bella! I'm so glad to hear that! You have no idea how I've suffered. I've been beating myself up over this!" She hugged me back.

Edward walked over to us. "Well...this is awkward. I'm gonna go." He ran off before we could say anything.

Tanya and I watched him run. "I'd better go after him." I laughed.

Edward was waiting by an old tree. "Come back. Renesmee and Jacob are about to leave for their honeymoon. Don't you want to see them off?" I asked.

He smiled a toothy grin. "Yeah, I just needed to see you alone."

I traced doodles on his arm. "What did you need?"

He wrapped me in his arms. "I need a second honeymoon with you. Let's go back to Isle Esme for awhile. What do you say?" he asked smoldering me with his eyes.

"I'd say...Alice already packed our bags and got the plane tickets." A guilty smile crossed my face.

"Damn it! I should have known she'd tell you!"

I grabbed his hands. "Edward, chill. Does it matter? We're going. That's all that matters." I tried to calm him. "Now, let's go see our daughter off."

We walked back to the field. They were already dressed in normal clothes. Emmett handed us bowls of rice to throw at them. Jacob led Renesmee threw the rice rain to the car. I hit him with dead accuracy, as did the others. They jumped into the car and peeled out of there. I watched as the car disappeared.

I didn't move until Charlie came up to me. "Isn't parenthood the best?" he asked.

I stared at him. "Are you being funny?" I searched his face.

He shrugged."Sorta. I felt the same way watching you drive away. I was happy for you, but I wanted nothing more than to go home and see you young again."

I nodded in agreement. "I feel the same. I keep thinking I'm gonna go home and see the little baby in the crib. Knowing it will never happen."

"Things will never be the same, but that doesn't mean it will be bad. You'll always be my little girl. Just like she'll always be that baby in the crib to you." He patted my back in comfort.

"Thanks Dad." I hugged him.

Billy came up behind us. "Hey Charlie,there's a game on tonight. Do you want to come over?"

Charlie laughed. "I'd love to." he said wheeling Billy towards their car.

"Good-bye!" I called after them.

"Bella! You're going to miss your flight if you don't leave right now." Alice reminded me. She handed my bags to me.

"Thanks Alice."

Edward pulled his Volvo up to us. "Let's go!"

I smiled and crawled into the passenger's seat. He drove away from the field.

"I love you." he whispered.

I looked over at him. "That's why we're here." I replied.

* * *

***still screaming*  
Did you like the wedding?  
*dabbing at a few tears*  
I love how I ended it, quoting their words in Breaking Dawn.  
Beautiful, simply beautiful.**

**Okay, so that's it for this story.  
It is now complete.  
I don't know if I should leap for joy or cry...**

**Review and look for more work by me!  
Next I'm doing poetry!**

**SnappleApple450**


End file.
